Sand and Tea
by Watercolor Ink
Summary: Gaara and Hinata switch bodies what will become of the two? And most of all, those around them? slight ShikaTema, GaaHina, rated for language. [SEE LATEST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS]
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Wish I did)

Also, I do not support Gaara-Hinata, so know there is no coupling in this fic. Me, I think this is hilarious. I mean, come on! Gaara making tea? **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Change**

Gaara

Gaara awoke slowly, yawning as he struggled to sit up. Then, he bolted up, realizing he had been asleep, eyes darting around the room looking for the whirling sand and listening for Temari's desperate cries of 'wake up!'

Instead, there was a clean, grey room with a large, full length mirror, and a nice wooden dresser and a TV to the side. No sand, no screams of pain or blood splattered walls. In fact, something was up with his bed too. Clean, soft purple sheets and a comfy mattress…this was not his room.

"What…?" He mumbled, and then gasped at his voice. It was so weak, and quiet, and fragile. Most definitely a girl's. He sprang out of the bed and his feet met squishy carpeting. Startled, it only delayed his rush to the mirror.

He stared at himself. This was not right, who was this person? Hinata Hyuuga was staring back at the bewildered shinobi. Confusion pounded in Gaara's head. Why was he this feeble kunoichi? What the hell was going on? He felt like killing something. NOW. Fury roared in his head as he began to pace, feeling his chest bounce as he walked. (How strange, he muttered, blushing) And then he realized – there was no sand. Shukaku was not growling in his head. He smiled a sinister, too-happy smile, which looked wrong on Hinata's face.

Hinata

Hinata was awoken by a harsh scream and several bangs on her door. Rough sand brushed her face and whirled around the room. It was in her bed, on the walls, shifting around on her face.

She screamed. And it came out deep and menacing, angry. It was male…and…so was she. Hinata swiftly jumped from her bed with blood red sheets and ran to one of the windows. She could just make out the reflection of Sabaku no_ Gaara _on the windows smooth glass. She stared at herself with sleepless, cold eyes and wanted to faint. But there was something keeping her from doing so… Hinata's breath sped up as she began to panic. Where was her comfy room? Who would make the morning tea? What was going on?

"GAARA!" Came an angry, desperate scream from the hallway. Hinata whirled around and shoved open the door, revealing a bloody and bruised Temari, staring at her brother in pure fear.

She gaped at her. Temari was Gaara's sister, wasn't she? What had happened to beat her so badly? Quickly she dove to Temari's side.

"Are you okay? What happened? Oh, I better get some ointment!" She cried in Gaara's voice, scurrying down the hallway in his baggy red pajamas. It was all rather wrong, and Temari gaped after him.

Gaara

Soon, a voice interrupted Gaara's bloodthirsty thoughts.

"Hinata-hime!" Came Hiashi's voice, strong. "Why are you not up yet? Unless you are sick, I expect the morning tea to be ready for your cousin and I as usual!" Then Hiashi's footsteps faded down the hall.

"Fuck." Gaara growled. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror. Purple-black hair, still pupil-less eyes, and this overall fragile demeanor. He was definitely in someone else's body.

Opening the sliding door, Gaara looked both ways down the long halls, which were also carpeted. _Damn,_ he thought, _The Hyuuga are wealthy people! _Taking a guess, he dashed one direction down the hall. At least this body was light, and no gourd of sand to weigh him down, either.

Luckily, he soon found the kitchen. The giant, hundred cabinet kitchen with a beautiful stove, clean counters, and a shimmering sink. He could only stare. How the hell was he supposed to know where to find tea stuff in this place?

Immediately he began ravaging through cabinets, tossing things this way and that and over all just trashing the place. He snarled as he finally found the tea kettle. He wanted to punch a hole through the wall, but he doubted this girl's fists would be strong enough.

Neji Hyuuga was a cold, determined boy. He was grumpy this morning because he was out of his favorite conditioner, and that meant his hair would not be satisfactory all day. And he wanted coffee. Of course, only main branch members got coffee, so he had to settle with tea. Which Hinata better have made by now because if he had his morning tea late…grr.

As he walked past the large kitchen, one of the many in this house, he heard,

"FUCK!" He froze. That was Hinata's voice. That was Hinata's voice _cursing_. Turning, he slammed open the door, just as a tea kettle full of hot, broiling water went flying towards his head.

Neji's glare at Hinata was almost like her glare at him, a Gaara death glare. His hair was sopping wet, and he had burns, and Neji could not believe the look his usually silent cousin was giving him. She looked like she was about to rip someone's head off. He had never seen her this angry. Actually, he had never seen her angry at all.

Gaara stared at Hyuuga Neji. What was that bastard doing here? Oh right, the whole cousin thing. He knew what he should do, but Gaara was too pissed to do it. And he was pissed because the stupid sand wasn't there to crush things with, and knife had fallen on his head because there was no sand protecting him either, and right now his insanity level was reaching maximum.

"Who are you and where is Hinata?" Neji growled. Now he was double-angry, partly because he knew if the main branch found out they would blame the lower branch, mainly him.

"Hell if I should know." Gaara snarled. "I'm Gaara."

Neji gawked at him. Or at Hinata, but the cold look she was giving him proved she wasn't who she looked like.

"Gaara." Neji murmured, sinking to the floor. "You're Gaara, the psychotic murderer who helped Sound invade Konoha?"

Gaara stiffened.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara said, though the effect was slightly dulled by the fact it was Hinata speaking and there was no swirling sand to back him up. _Damn Shukaku._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Relativley short chapter, 200 less than numbero uno, but Hinata discovers Shukaku and Gaara discovers sleep. hoorah.

Disclaimer: yah, yah, i dont own Naruto, or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Hinata

Hinata easily found bandages and healing ointment in the small kitchen of the siblings. It was nothing like her own – large and spacious. This kitchen was small, with one row of shelves and dirty counters, with a small, three person table in the center. The fridge was shoved against a wall and hummed loudly. Hinata couldn't help but feel disgusted at the state of their kitchen; sand covered the floors and dirty dishes lay everywhere. She would have liked to clean it up if it had not been that Temari was still injured in the hallway.

Climbing back up the stairs, Hinata found Temari just where she had left her. Running over, she immediately began applying the ointment and bandages to Temari, a worried expression on her face. This was on Gaara's face, of course. And Gaara didn't worry about anyone but himself, right?

Temari stared at her red headed brother speechlessly as he wrapped a bandage around a wound on her leg. His emerald green eyes watched the bandage carefully, and if he had eyebrows, they would have been scrunched in worry and concentration.

As Gaara finished, he stepped back, saying

"You should be okay now." His permanently ringed eyes looked away from hers. Could this really be Gaara? "What happened?" He whispered.

"I…uh…you don't know?" Temari asked, astonished. Gaara shook his head, his messy red hair getting messier.

"You fell asleep, dumbass." Came the answer, from inside a room in the hall. A door opened, and an angry looking Kankuro (face void of make-up! Gasp!) walked out. Sand was pouring off him as he walked, as though he had been completely incased in it. "You fell asleep and damn Shukaku attacked and damaged Karasu and you better have our coffee soon, Temari." He grumbled as he walked past them towards the kitchen.

Then he stopped, froze. He turned his head with a screech towards Gaara, his little psycho brother who should be glaring at him right now and threatening to kill him. But instead, h e was bowing to him. Gaara. Bowing to him, Kankuro.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't know I couldn't sleep and I won't again!" Hinata cried. It sounded strange in Gaara's voice but she was sure he would've done the same if he had been here. It was only customary to apologize after the pain she'd caused them!

Kankuro and Temari stared. They were in shock. And then both came to the same conclusion at the same time. _This was not their little brother! _They exchanged glances, and knew they would jump the imposter. If it was not Gaara no sand would protect him.

**Who the hell are you?** A voice snarled in Hinata's head. Her ringed eyes widened as a throbbing pain engulfed her. **You are not Gaara. Answer me. **Hinata let loose a slow moan.

"What…who…?" Hinata gasped. The headache grew worse and she sank to her knees, gripping her scalp. The spot where the love kanji was began to burn.

**Oh god girl, you really are pathetic. What are you doing in my vessel? **The voice growled, in a whiny voice.

Hinata wanted to faint at the pain, like she always did, but hadn't Kankuro said not to sleep? She shivered at the thought that this thing in her head might come out if she slept.

"There is a voice in my head." Hinata whispered to her 'siblings.'

They exchanged another glance. Was it possible this was Gaara? If the demon was still talking…then, it hit Temari.

"Kankuro!" She cried, "There's someone else in Gaara's body!" He gave her a startled look that changed to one of 'oh, duh.'

Hinata began to wail as Shukaku induced a headache and a sudden need for coffee.

"C…coffee…" She mumbled, standing unsteadily and walking like a zombie down the hallway.

Gaara

"Damn sand monster!" Neji shouted. This would definitely fall on _his _head if the main branch found out something had happened to their _oh so precious _heir.

"I am not a monster." Gaara growled. He stepped forward carefully over the mess he had made, until he was staring Neji right in the face. "And I would not be in this spoiled, disgustingly weak body by choice, ever."

He grabbed Neji's collar with Hinata's fist, slamming the boy against a wall.

"So shut up, or I. Will. Kill. You." He aimed a punch right in between Neji's eyes, but was stopped by his hand.

Neji's pale, trembling hand, that is.

Hinata glared. A strange look on her smooth, innocent face. They stood like that for several moments, long enough for Gaara to get bored and wish some blood would come out already. He bet Shukaku was hungry anyway…and then he realized something. He was in Hinata Hyuuga's body, the most un-demoned child of all of Konoha. The most spoiled too.

Gaara let go of Neji, letting him fall to the floor. He slammed open the sliding door, and gave the boy a devilish grin.

"I'm going to sleep while I can." He said, "Tell your uncle or whatever to make his own damn tea." Gaara stalked down the hallway to where he thought he remembered her bedroom being.

Neji stared after him. This was going to be a long day, and he had a headache already.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara in the Open!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

sorry this is short chapter, but I wanted to do somehitng more tonight. Thank you so much for the reviews! Anyway, I'm going to give each of our main chars a chapter to themselves. So first up - Gaara!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Out in the Open! - Gaara  
**

Gaara sank into the soft bed with a sigh. He tried to imagine what sleep would be like. _Like death? _He wondered. The only sleep he had ever had was full of pain, and Shukaku just about trying to rip his brain out so the demon could escape. Then, another thought entered his head. _How do you sleep? _

Neji shook in the kitchen, too shocked and ashamed to move. His cousin was possessed, the kitchen lay in shambles, and he, Neji, who held the greatest power of the Hyuuga, was sitting on the floor, trembling. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Obviously, something had to be done. Hiashi and Hanabi _could not _find out about this, or he would… he reached and felt the bandages that surrounded his forehead. Damnit. Standing up, he walked down the hall towards Hinata's room, leaving the destroyed kitchen.

Gaara lay wide awake and distressed on Hinata's bed. How the hell does one fall asleep? He tried closing his eyes, but it didn't help. He heard the new sliding door to the room open, and his breath quickened angrily. It better not be that Hyuuga…

"We have to get you to your body." Neji said, looking down on his cousin. He had never seen Hinata's face so wrinkled and angry; the effect was rather frightening.

Gaara sat up, narrowing his still pupil less eyes at Neji.

"What did I tell you." Gaara growled. It wasn't even a question, merely a statement reminding the boy of his death threat only minutes ago.

Neji felt a chill down his back, but he didn't break his gaze. No way would he pay for this. Striking suddenly, he hit Hinata's pressure points, and she collapsed. She was screaming curses at him, but now Neji knew that at least the sand boy wouldn't be able to hurt him. Grabbing the other Hyuuga, Neji dragged her out of the room, and towards the door leading out of the Hyuuga Mansion.

From the kitchen, Hiashi's voice could be heard, an in exclamation of pure rage. Neji quickened his pace as Hinata began to growl.

Finally, Neji set her down behind the ramen shop. It wasn't actually far from the mansion, but he tended to avoid it because of the blond-haired baka that was always there. Now it was the perfect hiding spot.

Gaara regained his chakra quickly, and loomed over Neji hatefully.

"You are dead." Gaara snarled, which still sounded strange in Hinata's voice. Neji noticed for the first time that he was still in Hinata's pajamas.

Gaara flew at the boy with another punch, but this time Neji easily blocked it. As he did with the next, and the next, and the one after that. As Gaara's breathing grew heavier, Neji took advantage of the situation.

"If we cooperate we could actually get you back to your body…"

"Like hell I'm cooperating!" Gaara gasped, between breaths. Why was this body so slow and weak?

"It is your only choice. You have no other way." Neji continued, blocking another punch from Gaara.

Realizing his situation, Gaara took a step back, his face a cold stare.

"Get me to Suna."

The long walk to exit/entrance of Konoha was a hard one. First off – Hinata (Gaara) was still wearing her pajamas, and basically nothing underneath them. Absolutely nothing. Neji wanted to blush just walking by the cold shadow that was his cousin. He hoped Hokage-sama had no missions planned for either of them; they would be unavailable.

Suddenly, from around a corner, two green flashes appeared, apparently racing each other.

"Gai-sensei!" One shouted, looking to the slowing figure behind him, "Don't lag when we are in the SPRINGTIME of YOUTH!"

"Of course not faithful student!" Gai yelled back, "You have not surpassed me at all, Lee!"

Of course, neither were looking where they were going, which was straight for the Hyuuga's.

Gaara felt a pang in his head when he saw the bushy browed boy racing towards him. Wasn't that…wasn't that the boy who had hurt him? Really hurt him for the first time? Insanity swelled inside Gaara's head.

Neji saw the twitch in Hinata's eye, felt the heat of anger. Remembering the fight between Gaara and Lee, Neji shouted (Neji shouting? No!)

"LEE! STOP!" The boy in the green jumpsuit skidded to a halt, but not soon enough. He collided into Hinata with a crash, sending both of them flying. A few people on the streets stopped and stared.

As the dust and debri cleared, Rock Lee found his face squished in between Hinata's breasts, while Hinata stared down on him with the look of death in his eyes.

"I...I...Hinata-chan!" Lee stuttered, his entire face turning a bright red.

"My revenge will be filled with blood…" Gaara whispered, his voice deadly.

Lee had never seen anything so scary in his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Hinata in the Open!

Theres not much to say about this chapter...except that Gaara likes coffee and Baki has an extreme sense of dramatic timing. Rather short. I like the word rather. Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you like this one...and don't worry! No Lee's will be harmed in the next chapter...badly. ;;

Discalimer: Naruto owns not by me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Out in the Open! – Hinata**

Hinata stood uncertainly in the sandy kitchen. Her eyes flicked nervously from shelf to shelf as that scary voice in her head demanded coffee.

**Damnit girl, why are you even here? You're so godamn worthless! **Shukaku whined in a high pitched voice. It was giving Hinata a headache…a major headache, and she couldn't think and where was the coffee? Why did she even need coffee? Even as a main branch member, she had always been fine without it.

She emitted a little groan, holding her head.

"I'm so confused…" Hinata moaned.

"You're not the only one." She turned to see Kankuro and Temari standing in the doorway, looking at her amused."Who are you anyway?"

Hinata gasped, and looked from brother to sister.

"Don't be so tense." Temari laughed. It was good to laugh with Gaara in the room, without being tense herself. Though the siblings had been growing closer…the little family was still not functioning properly.

Hinata started at the familiar words. How often had Kiba and Shino (well, mostly Kiba…) said those words to her? Immediately she forced herself to relax, which was more difficult than it sounded. _Her _body was used to this…but apparently Gaara was a very unrelaxed person. It was several more moments before the lines on her face smoothed.

"I, um...um...I'm…" She started, stumbling over the words.

"You're who?" Kankuro asked, impatient. Temari flashed him a glare, but he ignored it.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She whispered, receiving blank stares from them both. Then, a light flashed in Temari's eyes.

"You're the one who fought with that Neji boy in the Chunin Exams?" She asked, staring at her little 'brother' intently.

Hinata dropped her gaze under Temari's stare.

"Oh!" Kankuro exclaimed, "You lost badly! That Neji really-" He was cut off by Temari's hand, who had noticed the sand starting to swirl under their feet.

"Don't get her mad!" Temari growled in his ear, "She is still in Gaara's body!"

Hinata's face had become shadowed as she avoided their eyes more and more. She was so embarrassed…even the shinobi of the sand had seen her pathetic fight! She felt tears welling in her eyes.

**DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE COFFEE?! **Shukaku roared in her head. Startled, she dropped to the floor with a squeal (Imagine a deep scream in Gaara's voice. Now imagine it higher and squeakier like the hamster song.)

Holding her head, Hinata's breathing became labored. What was this pressure in her head, fighting to get in? It hurt, it hurt so much…

Sand flew up from all the directions and dozens of sand hands shot inside every cabinet, shelf, and drawer in the kitchen, basically tearing the place apart. Finally, one came out with a bag of coffee beans, and thrust it into the coffee pot on the counter.

Temari and Kankuro stood frozen, eyes following the sand. They were as shocked as Hinata was – usually Gaara immediately complied with Shukaku's request for coffee. They had never seen him go so crazy searching for the drink.

Finally a little ding came from the coffee machine, and before Hinata knew what was happening, Gaara's body had flung itself at the machine and she was chugging down the dark liquid. Kankuro burst out laughing as he saw the desperate look on Gaara's face. He had never realized how vital coffee was for his brother in staying awake.

As the last drop was drained, Shukaku fell silent and Hinata sighed in relief. Then she heard Kankuro laughing and saw Temari staring and her face turned bright pink. That had been _so _un-lady like. She was ashamed.

"I…I'm sorry for the...k...kitchen…" Hinata whispered, too embarrassed to wipe the coffee stain from her upper lip.

"Don't worry about it." Temari said with a smile. "The important thing is getting you back to your body." Actually, nice, polite Gaara was rather freaking her out…

Suddenly, a whistle came from outside the house.

"Shit!" Temari said, smacking Kankuro.

"What was that for?" He yelled, glaring at his sister.

"Why didn't you tell us we had a mission today?!" She shouted back.

"Shut up!" Suddenly both were throwing fists at each other, only to find a miny wall of sand blocking their punches.

"P…please don't fight…" Hinata whispered, twiddling her thumbs.

The siblings stared at her, astonished. It was so weird hearing that from Gaara, after everything he'd done, the way he was… it was hard for them to keep remembering that this wasn't actually Gaara.

A knock came from the front door.

"Temari, Kankuro?" Came Baki's voice, "Where are you? We're going to be late for our mission!" He knocked again. Everyone in the kitchen was frozen solid, their heads turned toward the front door. Panic was clear on every face.

"What are we going to do?" Kankuro whispered, glancing at Gaara, who stared back at him fearfully.

"Is something up with Gaara?" Baki called.

Hinata's expression changed from scared to confused as she heard the slight disgust in the way Baki said 'Gaara.'

"I'm coming in!"


	5. Chapter 5: Teammates and Missions

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

I think I really captured the spirit of Shino in this one. The part for Hinata was a little too serious I think... hopefully the next chapter will provide a more humorous situation. Ah well, thanks for reading!

And, even though i dont support HinaGaa, I love ShikaTema! So expect some of that in the next chapter. D

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teammates and Missions**

Gaara

Gaara's first punch sent Lee flying straight through the street wall, into a residential area. Lee could only stare in terror at the approaching girl, with her angry, yet emotionless eyes. He was embedded into the wall of someone's house, and his body felt pain. He wouldn't fight back, though! True gentlemen did not fight girls.

Gaara felt blood thirst stir in his gut, a feeling he reserved for those he truly despised…since his fight with the blonde haired boy, he'd stop killing…sort of. But this was the boy who had caused him so much pain…

A shout of, 'what the hell?' came from within the house, as well as a soft, 'indeed.'

Kiba and Shino came from the door of the house Lee was lodged in. Shino's expression was masked by his glasses, but it probably would have been much the same as Kiba's expression; basically what the hell is going on and what happened to my house? (Its Shino's house)

As Gaara approached Lee intensely, not even the yells of "Hinata!" from Kiba and Neji behind him could make him stop. He was angry, so angry…

Neji knew what he would have to do to wake Gaara from his bloodlust.

"Gaara-seme!" Neji called (You all know what seme means…right?).

Kiba turned to Neji with a look of complete confusion in his eyes. Shino looked from Hinata to Lee, still wondering about his wall. Lee stirred angrily. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks.

"What. Did. You. Call me." Gaara whispered.

"Neji-san! Don't speak so rudely of Hinata-chan! How dare you call her that! And Gaara? That is no way to treat a lady!" He huffed.

"Yah, dude, what do you think you're doing?" Kiba growled. Akamaru appeared from inside his jacket, growling as well.

Silence.

"Baka." Gaara murmured, his hate drained away to be replaced by fear. He stepped away from Lee with a look of calm on his face. "Wasn't it your idea to keep this concealed?

All eyes turned toward Hinata. Shino arched an eyebrow, as Kiba stared open mouthed. They had never seen such a look on Hinata. Could it be that this was…?

"You gave me no choice." Neji replied, eyeing his comrades warily. "By attacking Lee-san, you revealed yourself."

Rock Lee picked himself off from the wall, gasping.

"In the name of TRUTH and LOVE, please explain to me, comrades!"

Gaara's eye twitched at the stupidity. He REALLY wanted to kill that guy…

"Come with us Lee. We shall explain on the way." Neji said, looking at his team mate.

"No." Gaara hissed.

"Why not?" Neji asked, "We will need protection if we are to travel to your body…"

"Not him."

But Lee had accepted the mission, as he stood ready in his good guy pose.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll protect you Hyuuga-sama's!" It was as though he had already forgotten about the punch he had just received.

"Neji." Shino said, sounding slightly annoyed. "As Hinata's teammates, I think it would be appropriate you explained this _here."_

Before Neji could speak, Gaara stepped forward.

"I do not know you as my teammates." His voice was cold. "There is no need to tell you anything." He shot Neji a look. The Hyuuga nodded.

Hinata and Neji suddenly took off, Neji grabbing Lee and dragging him along. Kiba and Shino dashed after, until both groups were flying towards the exit/entrance of Konoha as fast as they could go.

Unfortunately, a Chunin had just been assigned to watch the gate, as there were currently no other missions available.

"How troublesome." The pineapple haired boy sighed.

Hinata

The doorknob creaked as Baki opened it, and Hinata gasped as she was thrust aside by a push from Temari into the corner of the kitchen, where someone just entering the house wouldn't be able to see her.

As the man (with a curtain over his face) stepped into the sibling's living room, he stared reprovingly at Temari and Kankuro, who gave him big nervous grins.

"What are you two doing?" He murmured, looking at the destroyed and sand filled kitchen. "Did Gaara…?"

"N...Nope!" Kankuro laughed nervously. "Nothings wrong with Gaara, nothing at all! We were just about to come meet you and-"

"Shut up, moron!" Temari muttered, soft enough that only Kankuro and 'Gaara' could hear it.

"Well, get going!" Baki barked, "Even if you had left before I got here, you would've been late! So get Gaara and meet me outside in three minutes!" He slammed the door behind him.

Once again, Hinata was confused as to the hateful way the man had said the sandman's name. Temari and Kankuro gave sighs of relief, and then turned toward Hinata.

"You better get dressed." Temari said, "And fast." She helped Hinata up, and then gave her a little shove towards Gaara's room.

"H…hai!" Hinata said, running upstairs.

Soon she reappeared, fully clothed in Gaara's usual outfit. Her face was a bright red, and she came down stuttering.

"G...Gaara's...he…I...was…" She mumbled, pointing her fingers and twiddling with her thumbs.

"What?" Temari asked, confused, but Kankuro grabbed her ribbon and Hinata's hand and dragged them towards the door.

"We don't have time!" He shouted, slamming the door behind them as Baki had.

Baki glared at them as they came out.

"That was four minutes. Let's go." He jumped up and disappeared. The sand siblings did the same, Temari helping Hinata along.

As Baki explained the mission to Kankuro, the sister and Hinata stayed back, talking.

"Why does sensei say Gaara's name so harshly?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

Temari's expression was troubled, but she answered best she could.

"Gaara was once…well, a strange kid. He liked…killing people." She whispered.

Hinata's faced drained of color, and she looked at Temari, shocked.

"K...kill...killing…" Hinata gasped, too scared to finish. She was in the body of a killer? A chill surged through her body.

"Don't worry about it…" Temari said, though her voice was still troubled. 'He's changed a lot lately. He wouldn't kill you…probably."

That had been the wrong thing to say. Hinata gave her the most scared look she had ever seen on Gaara's face.

They were interrupted by Kankuro, who had dropped back to tell them the mission.

"We're lucky, our mission is in Konoha. Hopefully we'll meet up with your body there."

Hinata nodded stiffly, her face pale.

"And hopefully, " Kankuro continued, "Gaara will be in your body as you are in his…"

Hinata stopped dead. Temari and Kankuro stopped and looked back at her, as Baki obliviously continued on.

"Oh no no nono…" She cried, "No!" What if Naruto-kun saw her? What would this killer do in her body? She felt sick.

She sprang forward.

"We must hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing is for Awesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I was trying to remember when Hinata had seen Gaara during the chunin exams...and then I remembered, which makes the previous chapter somewhat bad, so I'll have to mess with it later.

I know I took a long time to update this, but summer just started and thus I was very busy doing nothing. ;; Its a really short chapter, but mostly I'm trying to build towards scene called dance.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dancing is for Awesome**

Gaara

As Gaara and Neji jumped from roof to roof, Rock Lee behind them, and Kiba and Shino behind him, Shikamaru was staring lazily at the clouds floating peacefully above Konoha. He wondered if Ino and Chouji would be back from their mission soon… and if his dad would be up for a game of Shogi later… maybe he would get a mission to Suna and Temari…damn, why did his thoughts always turn to her? He sighed.

Neji couldn't help but notice that every step his cousin took left a dent on someone's roof, though he didn't feel particularly guilty about that. Hearing a coughing noise from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see that his team mate desperately trying to catch his attention.

"What?" Neji asked sourly. Gaara also looked back, rather annoyed.

"You promised to fill me in!" Lee reminded him (enthusiastically, as always)

"Shut up." Gaara told him passively. Lee, still confused over Hinata's sudden change from nervous and sweet to, well, evil, could simple not do this.

"But Hinata-chan! I am worried about your lack of YOUTH and LOVE!" He cried, sprinting to catch up with her.

Neji, with his simply _terrific _eyesight and insight, knew death was hovering over the green spandex boy like sand had hovered over him during the Chunin exams, and decided to distract Gaara and Lee quickly.

"That is not Hinata." He said.

Lee stared at him with shocked eyes and raised eyebrows.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara," Hinata snarled, "And if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you godamn it."

At that an uneasy silence fell over the three.

Kiba and Shino were equally confused. Well, Kiba was. Shino had just about figured out what was going on after Neji's cry of 'Gaara!' by his house, and was really just worried about Hinata in Gaara's body. Kiba, numbskull that he was, was barking angrily at the shinobi ahead of them, and was being duly ignored.

Shikamaru spotted them before they spotted him – mostly because Hinata and Neji were looking backwards and Lee was oblivious as always.

"What the hell?" He murmured.

Hinata  
**what happens between morning and night for the konoha ninjas will be in next chapter.**  


As the shinobi of the sand moved closer towards Konoha, night began to fall and and the team stopped to rest.

Temari had given Hinata many, nervous glances before falling asleep herself, but since earlier that day, the conversations had been short.

Hinata was distressed. She was tired and still confused and the man who was Gaara's sensei kept giving her fearful glances. She wanted to be back in her own body, sleeping in her soft bed. Instead, she was being deprived of sleep on the rough sand of the desert, far away from home.

**Oh, stop being so gloomy. **A voice grumbled in her head. She flinched, but remained calm. It had been harassing her all day. **Why don't you sleep? **It asked.

She remained silent. She didn't know just who this voice was, but it gave her the chills.

The silence remained for several more hours, until Shukaku spoke up again.

**You are much more stable than him. ** More silence.

**I'm bored. **God, this voice was whiny! Hinata was seriously tired now, but she refused to sleep. It was like a mission. **Want to dance?**

Hinata jumped up from where she had been sitting, shocked.

"Who are you? I will not dance!" If she had not been fuzzy because of lack of sleep, she might've realized how strange it sounded.

**I'm bored and you're not gonna kill anyone. So lets dance. **Shukaku growled, with a hint of mischief. Hinata thought it over, as she was a logical girl. Temari had been bruised and beaten when she had slept before… and dancing was a way to stay awake. It also might abate that whiny voice, and at the moment she would try anything.

"Okay."


	7. intermission

Hey everyone.

I actually had the next chapter written, and I really liked it. Hinata (Gaara) danced, and Shikamaru said troublesome, and Gai-sensei was youthful. It was 967 words.

I was about to save and upload the chapter, when my computer deleted the file. _**Deleted right off the disk. **_

I did everything I could to try and restore the text, but my comp is screwed up and nothing is working. I also really do not want to re-write the entire thing, which was like, four pages long.

Grr, I hate my computer.

Sorry guys.

-Ink Gourd


	8. Chapter 7: GROOVE!

Disclaimer: No owning Naruto by me

Thanks for being so patient guys! Heres the next chapter, and I hope you find it as hilarious as I do. Remember, Hinata is in Gaara's body!

now...

* * *

**Chapter 7: GET YOUR GROOVE ON!**

Gaara

The night was still and silent in the Fire Country. The leaves of Konoha's forests whistled only in the wind, and the only ones awake were a few jonin and a group of six shinobi resting just a few miles outside of the village.

Neji crouched, tending a small fire, worried about his position in the house, and maybe even a little worried about Hinata…not that he would ever admit it. Rock Lee was off somewhere in the forest, training, probably with squirrels. Kiba and Shino had finally caught up with them and been properly explained to, so Kiba was still awake from excitement, and Shino was awake because…well, who knows why Shino does anything? The last two members of the group sat to the side, quietly conversing between themselves.

"So, you're Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, just to be sure. Hinata nodded. "How absolutely troublesome." He groaned, leaning back. Why was he here again? He had been watching the gate, when the group had approached him. As was his mission, he had stopped them…only to be grabbed by Hinata and dragged out.

"So…" He said, peering at the cold, emotionless Hinata. "Why did you drag me into this?"

Gaara looked away, making him look almost like Hinata.

"For Temari."

Shikamaru stared at him. "What?" Gaara didn't reply, and Shikamaru sat up, shaking his head.

"Whatever." Though Gaara couldn't help but notice how Shikamaru's face was slightly pink at the thought of his sister. Weird.

As the night wore on, everyone returned, and eventually everyone fell asleep. Except Gaara. Despite his attempts, he had no idea how to sleep, and so stayed awake, watching the group.

Elsewhere

On the rooftops of Konoha, a green clad man jumped from house to house.

"Oh, my youthful student, where have you gone to?" Came the deep cry.

Gai stopped at a tall house, gazing up into the night sky with tears running down his face.

"I will be waiting for you to return in the springtime of truth!" Matto Gai shouted, shaking his fist at the sky. This was so upsetting for him; he had hoped to have a 5000 lap race with his pupil the next morning!

Back to Gaara

"Yosh Gai-sensei, let us run into the sunset of youth and justice!"

Gaara stared at Lee as he sat straight up on his pile of leaves, shouting. Then, he collapsed back down, still asleep. Gaara growled, confused. He wished one of his older siblings were here to explain this to him, one of the many things they had begun doing since the Chunin exams. Well, at least he knew one thing- that Lee boy was a freak.

Hinata

As soon as she uttered the word of consent, sand crept up and around her arm. She trembled in fear as her left arm became a blue-veined sand arm. The presence of the voice in her mind increased until it threatened to overcome her own.

"What are you doing?" She squealed, rubbing her temples.

**I need some control if we are to do this right. **The voice growled.

"I can dance." Hinata murmured. All main branch members learned to dance, it was common practice.

**Hrm. Well, Gaara can't, so I'll be helping you. **Shukaku grinned.

Then, he began to sing. For a whiny demon, he sang rather well and knew several catchy good-to-dance to tunes. A sand tail formed from Hinata's pants. Her foot began to tap.

They danced. Hinata shook her hips and Shukaku boogied with his arm. Livening up the beat a little, he swirled his tail around in rings as Hinata bobbed her head. She began to sing along in her Gaara's deep voice, which was pretty in song.

"I'm blue dabadee dabadie…" She sang, wiggling her arm.

Temari shifted.

Shukaku decided to switch songs to that one by sum41…what was it called? In Too Deep? (highly suggest youtubeing for rock lee – in too deep)

"And I'm in too deep, cuz im trying to keep, up above in my head, instead of going under, instead of going under agaaaaain!" Hinata sang.

She swirled around, twisting her feet to the rhythm, as Shukaku beat his tail to tune.

Kankuro cracked open an eye. Shoving Temari, they both sat up. At first all they could see was the dark silhouette of a half-transformed Gaara on the horizon, but before panic could register, they heard the singing. Exchanging glances of fear and confusion, they crept to watch.

Hinata high fived with Shukaku's arm.

Temari almost burst out laughing, but a look from Kankuro stopped it in her throat.

Then, Hinata grabbed the sandy arm and she and the demon did the wave, the tail following suit. She flipped her head, twisting with her body to the music. Shukaku pressed his hand to the ground, and together they began to break dance. Hinata twirled on her head, Shukaku's tail keeping her balanced. Jumping up, she began to do the robot, the tail becoming angled and metallic.

Temari and Kankuro scurried back to their beds, scarred.

"I'll pretend I didn't see anything if you pretend you didn't see anything." Kankuro gasped quickly. Temari swiftly agreed and the matter was forgotten.

But not by the dancers.

Finally, at the break of dawn, they stopped.

**Wooo! **Shukaku laughed. **That was the most fun I've had in years! Almost as much fun as blood!**

"Wooo!" Hinata laughed, out of breath and ignoring his gruesome remark.

**Heh, you're not too bad, girly. **Shukaku said mischievously.

Hinata blushed. Maybe her time in this body wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

Sorry it took me so long to update this, but i didn't know where the story should go. Thanks for all the reviews! In answer to a certain one, the coughauthorcough doesn't actually know how to dance, so she used her basic knowledge of dance skills when writing about Hinata and Shukaku. It probably should've been more traditional. ;;

So, this chapter starts out serious, but I just had to add some GaaHina at the end, so be warned.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.**  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 8: Reunion**

Gaara

At dawn, each team pummeled towards the other, unknowing. The Konoha ninja moved swifter through the dense trees, used to them, and Gaara followed their leads.

The strange thing about this body was its incredible sense of chakra. Gaara could clearly feel each person's chakra resonating around him. There was a Neji, a green blue chakra, and behind him Lee, who had a forest green chakra, that felt as though it hadn't been touched in years. Further behind himself was a deep dark blue chakra, one that wavered and changed constantly. Probably Shino's. Next to Shino was a golden blue chakra mixed with a brown blue, the dog and Kiba. Shikamaru's was a normal blue…one that reminded him of a cloudless sky. He wondered what his own chakra looked like…and what Hinata's did.

They moved in this formation of three behind, two in front, and Gaara in the middle, stopping only to gather water and rest their tired bodies and minds. For the most part they were silent, the situation finally getting to them. He liked it better that way.

Hinata

She had been almost disappointed when morning came, ending the fun. She was just as relieved though, to see Temari and Kankuro stir, each of them giving her first confused, then warm recognition.

It took the siblings only a few moments to remember who was in their little brother's body – the innocent, happy look on his face gave it away.

Baki gave Gaara a concerned look, but Hinata ignored it.

They continued on soon after, Kankuro chatting softly with Temari, every so often including Hinata in their conversations. Once or twice Hinata would giggle or laugh at their antics, only to receive a worried and fearful glance from Baki, which quieted her immediately.

Gaara

He began to sense their chakra around midday, and wondered whether or not to tell the rest of the group. Finally, when they stopped by a small stream, he whispered to Neji,

"There are four ninja approaching from the north."

Neji stared at him, startled. Then, he activated his Byagukun (sp?) and nodded. He gathered the group together, and they began discussing.

Gaara couldn't help but notice how they talked amongst themselves, excluding him, the one this mission was all about. As always, he was ignored. Alone. He felt a growl in his throat, but didn't release it.

"Hina- Gaara-san! What's wrong?" Lee's voice cut him from his thoughts, and he looked angrily at the green youth, though inside his whole body gave a relieved sigh. He relaxed his face, allowing it to go from intense to emotionless, once again.

"Nothing." He said.

Lee nodded and returned to the group discussion.

That's when Gaara realized how familiar the chakras felt…they were getting closer, close enough that he could almost put colors to them… names…

There was Temari.

Kankuro. His chakra was such a purple blue…

Baki's, so fearful.

And then…there was this calm red chakra trailing behind the three, the red of…him.

His body was coming.

Glancing over at the shinobi, he decided to act.

"We will go meet them." He murmured, standing. Everyone followed, looks of surprise and worry and their faces. Then, they took off.

Hinata

The sand shinobi found themselves in a forest clearing, the grass cut down the middle by a stream. Hinata tensed as she was six people walk out from the trees on the other side of the clearing.

One was…her.

Temari grinned as she noted who was there… Hinata (who she was certain was Gaara), Neji (was he her cousin?), Kiba, Shino (bug freak beat her brother, damn him), Lee (almost beat Gaara, speed demon), and….Shikamaru. Her face turned a slight shade of pink as she remembered her last visit to Konoha, to him.

Before she could step forward and say anything, Gaara was running, a look of pure delight on his face.

"Neji-niisan!" he cried, "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! Lee-san, Shikamaru-san!"

Gaara

His eye twitched as he saw the Hyuuga girl use his body. It was…well, lets just say he had a reputation to uphold and she was not upholding it. She was making him look like a pansy. _A pansy. _It was rather disturbing actually.

"Hey!" He shouted, stopping his body in its tracks. "What are you doing?"

Then, he too, was stalking across the clearing, towards his body.

They met at the stream in the middle, staring at each other.

Hinata

She felt something stir inside her, not Shukaku. It was feeling of uncomfort as she looked at herself, saw herself wrinkle her face in disgust and anger. She had never realized how _ugly _she could be.

But then she saw the face relax as Gaara fought down his emotions, controlled himself. Then, she was looking at her own, clam, smooth face. She couldn't take it anymore.

She flung herself around her body, giving it the tightest hug she could. Then, realizing what she had done, she felt her face turn all red and she fainted.

Gaara

He was completely and utterly mortified. She had used his body to hug him. TO HUG HIM GODAMN IT! Since when did the demon of the sand hug people?

But he felt his own face grow hot as she collapsed in his arms, and his own body fell limp.

"Umm…" He growled, afraid to move. Unsure, he could only hug her tighter.


	10. Chapter 9: Baki goes Boom

This chapter is sorta weird... it has lots of that romance where ppl are attracted to each other, but their in each others bodies. Weird, yah. Anyway, GaaHina now because my friends sent me the most adorable little fanfiction ever. hoorahs.

disclaimer: do naruto owning for me.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Baki**

Baki

He had been raised a normal ninja. Average in his grades, failed only as many missions as he succeeded, he had a pretty boring shinobi life that Shikamaru would've been jealous of. That is, until he had been assigned to the genin Temari, Kankuro, and their brother, Gaara.

The pressure was high. These were the late Kazekage's children after all. And one of them was a bloodthirsty little freak with no eyebrows who had threatened to kill him more times than he could count on both hands.

After the Chunin exams, Gaara had become quieter, calmer. This worried Baki even more though; what could the tanuki be planning? It gave him chills thinking about it.

And now this. Gaara was acting so…happy. It was creepy and disturbing and he had heard Gaara effing GIGGLE. Something was terribly wrong. Horribly wrong.

Temari

She wanted to burst out laughing as she saw Baki's expression. She wondered what he could be thinking, seeing Gaara hug the little Konoha kunoichi.

She was rather surprised herself. Not by the fact Hinata had hugged Gaara and then fainted; she seemed like that kind of person. She was more surprised by the fact that Gaara was hugging back. Tightly. True, he looked terribly confused and distraught, but still. Was that her little brother or not?

Kankuro

He smirked smugly. That was Gaara for you. No people skills whatsoever.

Gaara

He was so humiliated. He flushed and felt the heat go to his face. Okay, he told himself, just let go of the little girl and it'll all be okay.

But he _couldn't._

It was his body he was hugging, anyway.

He heard, or rather felt, Shikamaru step forward from among the group behind them.

"This is troublesome, but, I assume you all know what's going on?" He said.

"Of course, genius. We may not be as smart as you, but we figured it out okay." Temari called back. She gave him a saucy wink, and he looked away, red.

Baki looked at Temari.

"What?" He asked.

Kiba was the next to run forward.

"Hey, hey!" He barked, Akamaru too, "Are we gonna fix this or what?"

Gaara felt Neji's hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, you have three seconds to let go of my cousin."

"I would if I could." He growled back. It was just…she was him, but his body was so cool and pale, and it squished against hers nicely. Which was totally weird and wrong, but he couldn't help himself.

Kankuro was walking forward, grinning. Gaara inwardly winced. He would never live this down, ever. Since he and his brother had become more like family, the older was constantly looking for reasons to tease him… he cursed over and over in his head.

"So, Gaara, you ready to go back to Suna or are you content to stay her like _that?_" Frankly, Gaara couldn't tell if he meant 'in a girls body,' or 'hugging the girl.'

A groan from Hinata startled them all and all attention was brought back to her.

Hinata

She felt warm and comfortable, as though she was already back in her own bed, content under the blankets. Instead, she found herself wrapped in, not clothe, but her own arms and her own chest.

"AIIEEEEE!" She screamed, jumping away from herself. She couldn't help but notice a faint look of disappointment on her face, which immediately turned to immense relief.

She was enveloped by hugs from the Konoha Shinobi.

Neji was there first, squeezing her in relief, Kiba soon after and Shino (annoyed) because Kiba had pulled him in. Lee cried of youthfulness and grabbed them all in a hug, Shikamaru included, who murmured 'troublesome.'

"Oh Hinata-san!" Lee was saying, "We were all so worried about you!"

Hinata felt herself blush with a shy smile.

Baki

This was wrong on so many levels. They were all hugging Gaara. He was smiling and blushing. And Temari and Kankuro were patting the Hyuuga girl on the back and grinning. He was so confused.

Temari

She saw the twitch on her sensei's face first. She nudged her brothers and they all plugged their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?" Baki screamed as loud as he could, exploding into a mass of rage, fear, confusion and curtains.


	11. Chapter 10: Campfires

I...I really like this chapter. After you read it, you may think I'ma freakin weirdo. ah well.

Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here

* * *

**Chapter 10: Campfires**

General

A group of ten shinobi sat around a blazing campfire, casting long shadows from all the figures. The Konoha nin sat in a half circle, as did the Suna nin; Hinata and Gaara made the circle whole.

After a brief explanation to the enraged Baki, all attention was focused on how to fix the problem.

"We should address our superiors on the situation," Baki was saying, "They have much more experience-"

"Bah, we don't need to roll over and let them deal with it!" Kiba interrupted, "We can fix this ourselves!"

"Tch, 'cause we have such a great idea on how to do that." Temari commented sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" The dog boy growled and Akamaru barked agreement.

"There is no reason not to seek help…" Neji murmured,

"No one in Suna gakure will offer any help." Kankuro muttered sourly. Baki gave him a look of surprise.

"Gai-sensei will most surely dedicate himself to our cause!" Lee shouted optimistically.

"That would be very troublesome…' Shikamaru replied, shaking his head.

The discussion went on from there, slowly getting nowhere. Shino just sat quietly, as was his way, but even he seemed more involved than the two actually involved.

Hinata sat nervously next to Gaara, twiddling her thumbs. Gaara looked at her emotionlessly, though annoyed.

"Stop that." He said.

"W..what, Gaara-sama?" Hinata stuttered, alarmed and concerned she might have done something to upset him.

"Stop…fidgeting. I do not fidget." He growled, narrowing his hyuuga eyes. Normally Hinata would have been ashamed and stopped immediately, but maybe because of the shaking up of the past few days, or her own building courage, she decided this was unfair.

"And…and I do not scowl." She whispered as Gaara scowled at her. She giggled at the irony, which deepened his expression even more. Sabaku no Gaara did not giggle, either, apparently.

**Amusing. **Shukaku commented, the only one that night.

* * *

As the night wore on, the conversation began to slowly draw them into the group, and they began talking about smaller, trivial things. Shino's only comment was that one of them should've thought to bring marshmallows. 

It was relevant; it really was like a normal camping trip, and everyone was talking, laughing (excluding Gaara, Shino, and Neji) and generally having fun.

As the moon rose higher into the sky, the tired ones fell asleep (Shikamaru, Neji, Baki), and the others began feeling hyper and hyped in a state of late night craziness.

"Ey, brother," Kankuro snorted, grinning at the raven-haired girl, "You know you got some big jugs there…"

"KANKURO!" Temari screeched, whacking her brother, "That was extremely immature!" Hinata's normal blush had gone up ten fold, and she dropped her head to the ground. Gaara would've been annoyed at this sign of emotion on his face, if it weren't for the fact that his older brother had just told him he was hot.

"Hehe, you know it's true!" Kiba smirked, slightly more drunk feeling then the rest of them.

"K..Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried, slouching into her seat as though she were trying to disappear.

"Hope you didn't do anything…wrong, Gaara…" Kankuro laughed, slapping his knee.

Gaara sent him a death glare, but Temari saw a mischievous glint pass through his eyes. _Oh crap. _She thought.

"No…but Lee-san did…"

"WHAT!" Hinata screamed, not even stuttering in her horror. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, though it was only Gaara's flat, well-muscled chest. Kankuro and Kiba burst out in deep racks of laughter; so much that neither of them could breath. Gaara smirked, Temari covered her face with her hands, and Lee looked like the kind of person who was being punished for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That's right…" Gaara murmured, sounding falsely embarrassed for Hinata's sake, "He touched me riiiight here!" And he dramatically, yet gracefully placed a finger in the spot right in between her boobs.

"No! HINATA-CHAN IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT!" Lee gasped, standing up in protest. "GAI-SENSEI AND I WERE RACING AND-" Temari sent him a warning glare as she noticed that Hinata had begun shaking.

She wondered if the younger girl was fiercely shamed, but she had seen Gaara's body shake so many times that her instincts told her it was pure rage.

Which it was.

"LEE YOU PERVERT HOW COULD YOU DEFILE MY BODY LIKE THAT AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PURE HARD WORKING NIIIINJA!" Hinata screamed, punching Lee (hard) just as Gaara had done earlier. Sand shifted angrily all around them, making Temari shift nervously. Gaara appeared curious at the whole scene. It was a rare show of human emotions that constantly fascinated him.

Hinata stalked to where Lee was embedded into a tree. Grabbing him forcefully, she began shaking him and yelling in a way that seemed extremely out of character, but right all the same. It was in Gaara's body as well, which somehow sill didn't make it any more in character. She noticed a little drip of blood come from Lee's nose from the shaking, but it only sent her more into rage.

"WHAT PERVERTED THOUGHTS ARE YOU THIKING YOU SICKO?!" She roared, slamming him against the tree. The impact was too much and the large, sturdy tree snapped in half.

Neji stirred fitfully in his sleep. He had been dreaming of dancing marshmallows and floating teacups… and now, half awake, was watching his shy cousin pummel his teammate through several trees. With a yawn, he murmured "Thatta girl" before falling back into sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Morning

I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! and its not even a good chapter... actually, I was sort of on a block, so even though I loved the last chapter, this one is too short and not that funny.

Disclaimer: yah.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mornings**

Hinata

The next morning was calm and lazy, all shinobi resting after the long night. Neji woke up mumbling something about giraffes, Shikamaru didn't wake up at all, and Kiba simply took his time. Lee, of course, was up by dawn and training, despite the many bruises from the night before. Shino sat against a far off tree, the local ants scurrying across his hand.

Hinata soon found out how the Sand siblings spent their mornings (when they were not being attacked by sand, that is). Temari was always up first, neatly packing away her pad and blanket, smoothing out the grass so it was almost impossible to tell anyone had slept there. She then proceeded to kicking Kankuro until he was awake.

Hinata smiled as she saw Temari helping him pack his bag. The older girl was complaining all the while, yelling at him for his laziness, but Hinata had been taught to look underneath simple actions, and she could see Temari truly cared for her sibling.

Baki, on the other hand, slept away from the group, close enough only to keep an eye on Gaara. He got up at a different pace, refusing to baby-sit all these kids.

Gaara had stayed awake all night with her. He had claimed it was just because he just still didn't sleep, even in her body.

Sand Sibs 

When everyone was finally up, (Shikamaru was the last one) they began to travel towards Konoha. It was a silent agreement, one made ever since Kankuro's comment on Suna the night before.

As they traveled through the trees, they moved in teams of two

"Hey," Kankuro whispered to Temari, "Look at them!" He nodded back to where Hinata and Gaara traveled side by side.

"What?" She replied, eyeing them. They seemed to be ignoring each other…

"Look at Gaara does…err, I mean Hinata's eyes." He murmured. (He means look at Gaara in Hinata's body.)

Temari focused her gaze and watched the white eyes known only in the Hyuuga. She grinned as she saw them flicker every second or so to the person to their left. A look of annoyance crossed the once emotionless face, as though Gaara was trying to figure out why his eyes kept falling on himself.

Kiba and Shino (mostly Shino)

"Akamaru says we should see Tsunade before anyone else." Kiba yipped noisily as the dog beside him did the same.

Shino raised an eyebrow, amazed at Akamaru's simple-mindedness. It was a plausible solution, but alerting the Fifth Hokage to this incident could cause major political damage within the Hyuuga clan. The fact was that letting anyone of high political power in on this was out of the question.

"Dog bones blah backyard yip bark wolf…"

Kiba was still going on about something or another. Shino sighed as he passed a rare beetle. He wanted to stop and observe, but somehow this had become a mission, and one simply couldn't abandon mission.

Shikamaru and Neji

Neji amused himself with watching the other pairs. He was good at people watching. He felt himself grow rather angry as he saw the look Gaara was giving his cousin.

Shikamaru sensed his tension and guessed his reason almost immediately, but refrained from saying anything. Let Neji people watch… he would cloud watch….

Lee and Baki

_Whoever did this will go to hell when I find them. _Baki screamed mentally. Because whoever did this incredibly idiotic jutsu had managed to get him, Baki, in this situation. The situation being that he was paired with Konoha's Green Beast, the Springtime of Youth, the Master of Love and Sugar, Rock Lee.

_I hate you. _Baki hissed in his mind, on the outside politely listening to Lee talk about his sensei and the power of spirit. _When this is over I hope to never see your ugly eyebrows again…_

It was at this moment that Gaara and Neji sensed an oncoming chakra, coming at a speed only Lee could match.

From out of a group of trees Gai-sensei sprang, shouting 'Dynamic Entry' and grinning bright enough to blind the sun.

It was then that Baki knew. It was only then he realized. There was an evil greater than Shukaku out there, and its name was Maito Gai. I mean, _look _at those _eyebrows_!


	13. AN

Okay people, here's the story.

This fanfiction has gotten the most reviews and the most (as well as the best) feedback than any of my others. Everybody seems to really like it, and I've spent a lot of time writing its chapters.

Unfortunately, this was also my first real fic, written when I was still finding out who I liked to write most and which plots I liked best and the funniest way to write funny things.

I am in no way saying that I'm some kind of great, experienced writer now, but I have realized that I really dislike Sand and Tea and I have no idea where to go with it and how to end it, and I have no motivation whatsoever to keep on writing it.

Plus, I've gained a great amount of dislike towards Hinata, and if I had to pair her with _anybody_, it would have to be Kiba. Not Gaara.

So, if someone else wants to keep writing this, or co-author it, or something, just because a lot of people _do _like it, then tell me and I'll get you started.

Sorry for making you think another chapter was up. Thanks for your patience.

-WCI


	14. Good News!

Fear not readerrs!

I would like to announce thhat this story will now be continued by...

-insert drumroll-

Akasha Dark Riddle!!

hoorays! So have fun reading and have fun writing, Akasha! I'm sure you will do a a spunky job! o


End file.
